Passion Breaks all Boundries
by Passion Breaks Boundries
Summary: This is a Legolas falls in love with a new elf maiden Character.. But does Aragorn fall for the same one? Who Will Get the Girl? How does she deal with two beautiful men at her call. Going to Become R-rated- R&R please!


Disclaimer: No, I am not J.R.R.Tolkien! I am not half as good a writer as he is. And everything is usually based on the movies of Lotr than the actually books even though I have indeed read them. I love writing Lotr fics and I love reading things about Legolas and Arwen.  
  
~~~~  
  
Legolas took up his bow with an arrow ready at the string. He looked through his elven blue eyes and over his defined milk pale cheekbones. The elf's head was turned at a slight angle with the bow.  
  
He was about to shoot an orc across the field as his companion Aragorn stood next to him, his sword at his ready.  
  
"How Many?" Aragorn whispered.  
  
"10 at the least, maybe 20." Legolas replied.  
  
His voice had no emotion in it. His features were in full concentration over the grassy plains. The sky was red with the sun rising slowly in the distance over the mountains. There were shadows starting to form over the land and it was obvious the dust the orcs threw up behind them as they galloped with full speed towards the elf and man.  
  
Aragorn had a cut over his forehead from the last battle they fought and his hair was full of grease. He had his clothes covered in dirt and mud and his facial hair was rugged from shaving with his blade. His blue eyes were trying to see exactly what Legolas was witnessing, but being human, he could not.  
  
"Are they close enough for your shot Legolas?"  
  
"Not Quite. They need to cover a few more feet, then I can get them within a long reach." He glanced at his companion with a quick nod and focused again.  
  
Then suddenly Legolas let the arrow fly and in the distance you could see an orc fall backwards with sudden sped as an arrow hit him center in the forehead.  
  
The orcs scattered at once, then slowly came back to their formations and Legolas saw that they were not indeed orcs, but uruki. Legolas prepared another arrow, then stopped and lowered his bow.  
  
"They are carrying something." He announced to Aragorn. "Something, draped over one of their shoulders. It's rather large."  
  
"What do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked as he took a few steps forward and squinted his eyes.  
  
"To big to be a hobbit, but not husky enough to be a man."  
  
"Perhaps an elf?"  
  
"I know not, it's cloaked and hooded. Let us hide and wait till they get closer."  
  
In the fields of Rohan, there is no hiding unless you climb into the mountains or find a large rock. They eventually found bushes on either side of two rocks with a large path in between which it seemed the orcs would pass.  
  
They waited for it seemed hours. The sun was risen and now even Aragorn could hear their loud beating of their feet on the soil.  
  
"We jump them when they are close." He called to Legolas.  
  
"No, better to shoot them down, then, when the numbers are more even, we will finish them off."  
  
Aragorn nodded his head and lifted his sword to his ready. Legolas closed his eyes and pulled his arrow back in the string of his bow. He leaned against the rock and let the sun touch his pale face.  
  
"Now!" He yelled and Legolas set arrows into the air and hit one after another. They fell fast and hard. Some were taking out their weapons the others were scattering to rocks and bushes trying to hide.  
  
Legolas took nearly 7 down before the rest started to come within sword reach. Legolas pulled his two elven blades and crossed his arms to behead the orc coming to him. Aragorn rolled between an orc's legs, stood up, and slit his throat.  
  
The one which was carrying the object was running full force away from the Man and Elf.  
  
"Legolas, take him down! But don't injure the hostage!" Aragorn yelled as he stabbed an orc in the stomach.  
  
Legolas lifted his bow again and hit the orc in the back of the knee. It fell to the ground and blood started to pour and cover the ground in black. He shot it again in the back of it's head and it fell to the ground with full force. The body was thrown aside and the hood was un-clothed. Legolas ran for the body that lay on the ground, the hostage.  
  
What was beheld was a figure with brown hair falling onto the ground in straight strands. It was an elf-maid. Her cheekbones were high and her skin was that of silk. Legolas lifted her head up in his hand and looked at her.  
  
Her lips were pink and her ears were softly pointed. She was thin and was wearing a navy blue dress with crystals engraved around it's edges and around her chest which was so easily shown. The dress was very low-cut and held her body well. She had on a silver ring with crystals around the middle of the band and her neck bore a silver and gold twisted chain. From the chain hung a crystal which had a drop of water captured in its center.  
  
"Will she wake?" Aragorn said, out of breath from running to Legolas after finishing the orcs.  
  
"I do not know Aragorn." Legolas shook her softly and her eyes slowly opened.  
  
They were silver and around her pupils was a line of gold. She was entrancing and Legolas felt Aragorn's heartbeat speed up.  
  
~~~  
  
So??? What do you think?? Long and boring I know I know. And I will tell you what Aragorn and Legolas are out their alone in a the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me... I don't know, something. 


End file.
